


Grand Designs

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790





	Grand Designs

**Title:** Grand Designs  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Naughty British swearing   
**Prompt:** #56- trust @[](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/)  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd but proof-read.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. Joss won't let me have them. Bad Joss. Grrr...

 **Summary** : Spike and Xander's take on interior design.

  
  


“No, move the couch over there! No, no, to the right- to the sodding right!! Bloody hell, the _other_ right!”

“No, see, that's gunna look stupid next to that lamp. The couch needs to be against the wall. The _occasional table_ should be there.”

“I've already told you, I'm not moving the buggering table. It's fine where it is. Now if you had any sense of spatial awareness, you would move the flippin' armchair back where I put it to begin with!”

“Trust me, Spike, you don't want to put it there. It'd just be in the way. Can we just get on with hanging the drapes?”

“I'll tell you exactly where you can hang your bloody drapes, you great pillock. You can shove them up your great big a--”

“Um, guys? What are you doing with my Barbie Dream House?”

  



End file.
